There is known a fuel injection valve that injects fuel, which is received in an inside of a housing, to an outside of the housing by opening and closing of an injection hole of the housing through reciprocation of a needle. For example, the patent literature 1 discloses a fuel injection valve that includes: a coil that generates a magnetic field when an electric power is supplied to the coil; a stationary core that is placed in the magnetic field; a movable core that is placed on a side of the stationary core where an injection hole is placed; a needle that is formed separately from the movable core; and a spring that urges the movable core and the needle in a valve closing direction, wherein a gap is formed between the movable core and the needle at a valve closing time.
In the fuel injection valve of the patent literature 1, when the movable core is magnetically attracted to the stationary core upon generation of the magnetic field by the coil, the movable core is moved in a valve opening direction while being accelerated in the gap formed between the movable core and the needle and then abuts against the needle. In this way, in the fuel injection valve of the patent literature 1, a relatively large valve opening force is applied to the needle. In the fuel injection valve of the patent literature 1, a recess, which receives a contact portion of the needle that abuts against the movable core, is formed in the movable core. A wear resistant film is formed in the recess to withstand a shock generated upon abutment of the recess against the needle. However, since the shape of the recess is complicated, it is difficult to form the wear resistant film in an appropriate manner. Therefore, there is a possibility of that the movable core is worn through the abutment of the movable core against the needle, so that an injection characteristic of the fuel injection valve may be disadvantageously changed within a relatively short period of time. Furthermore, in order to form the wear resistant film that has an appropriate film thickness, the number of steps for forming the film is increased to cause an increase in the manufacturing costs of the fuel injection valve.